


Our Gil

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [18]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Clueless Gil, Drama, F/M, F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Possessive Harry, Possessive Uma, Requested, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, William Clayton's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Uma and Harry got super jealous over someone hanging out with Gil and trying to bring him into their crew and Gil is just totally oblivious.





	Our Gil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reader913](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader913/gifts).



> Prompt: Uma and Harry got super jealous over someone hanging out with Gil and trying to bring him into their crew and Gil is just totally oblivious.

Title: Our Gil

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry, and Gil/William Clayton Jr. (OC).

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, Gil, William Clayton Jr. (OC), William Clayton, Ursula, CJ Hook, Captain Hook, and Harriet Hook.

Summary: Uma and Harry got super jealous over someone hanging out with Gil and trying to bring him into their crew and Gil is just totally oblivious.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Harry doesn’t even notice it when he starts tapping his hook is just a little too roughly against the rough metal of the table, and gnawing at the tip of his thumb hard enough to draw blood until Uma slapped his shoulder.

"Don't scratch my table." Uma ordered but it wasn't backed up by its usually heat. Both pirates' were to focused in the scene in front of them. They're Gil, was currently standing over in one of the corner with William Clayton Jr., the son of William Clayton.

The older boy was leaned against the wall blocking Gil in but the other didn't seem to notice. The third son if Gaston was too interested in whatever the other was whispering to him.

"He's just a fucking idiot." a crew member whispered earning mutters of agreement from the surrounding crew members. The boy opened his mouth away but could only shriek as a sword went directly past his lip barely missing it by a inch.

All eyes including Gil, and William turned towards Uma who was smiling with a sadist glint in her eyes at the crew member. "Oops I missed."

Harry laughed filled the restaurant along with the other crew members trying to stay on good side of the daughter of Ursula. Uma turned to look at Gil but the other was gone.

"Gil!"

* * *

"Huh?" Gil asked titling his head to the side.

William rolled his eyes but kept his patience, at least the boy was pretty to look at.

"I want you to join my group. Let's be honest here your not a sea obsessed freak. Beside I can appreciate you better then they can." William stated.

"What do you mean?" Gil asked again slowly backing away as William corner him into the alley. William smiled dangerous flashing his pearly white teeth. "Hook's son. Ursula brat. They don't cherish you like you deserve to be. Let me cherish you like the treasure you are." with that William stated moving his hand to touch Gil's cheek.

"Touch him and lose that hand." Harry's voiced from behind the two.

William wouldn't usually allow threats but he knew Harry Hook was a different type of crazy. He also knew the Harriet and CJ Hook didn't like their brother but everyone knew they would be out for blood if he got injured.

Throwing his hands up William back away making sure to hold eye contact with Harry only to run into Uma's sword. "Hello."

"Leave and never come back." Uma ordered

"Or what?" William hissed. He wasn't gonna talk any shit for a little girl. Suddenly Harry chuckled moving back holding his hands up.

Uma's eyes flashed, "I'll drown you."

Gulping William nodded taking a final look at Gil before dashing off. The boy was gorgeous but he didn't have a death wish.

* * *

"What so he was flirting with me?" Gil asked.

Harry nodded as he moved closer to the son of Gaston. Gil didn't notice until he turned his head almost catching Harry's lips with his own.

"Oh. Then why were you and Uma were mad?"

"Because your ours and he tried to take you from us." Uma stated as she pulled Gil back in his seat as she swung her legs over Gil's lap. Settling down Uma wrapped her arms around the boy's neck slamming their lips together. Gil cried into the kiss by pure shock before wrapping his arms around Uma holding her close. Uma broke the kiss tipping her head back as Harry surged forward. Harry was more aggressive biting and licking everything inside of Gil's mouth like he was going to build a map form his memory. Pulling back Harry smiled as Gil whined from the lost.

"I still don't understand." Gil muttered as he pressed a kiss to Uma's lips as the girl chuckled. Harry smiled wrapping his arm around Gil's waist letting his hand grip the thigh.

"Your ours Gil." Uma promised.

"Until the day you die." Harry added.

"Okay. Can we kiss again now?" Gil muttered fighting the blush on his cheeks.

Harry's and Uma's laughter filled the air until joined by Gil's moans.


End file.
